Solid electrolyte batteries having a molten alkali metal are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,180 by Robinson teaches a primary cell in which the alkali metal anode is enclosed in a sealed glass envelope. The glass envelope acts as a barrier electrolyte, however, relatively high resistance of the glass permits only small currents to be delivered by the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,035 by Kummer et al discloses a secondary battery which uses a .beta.-alumina electrolyte with a sulfur cathode and a sodium anode. The battery is operated in a temperature range of about 200.degree. C to about 600.degree. C to maintain the anode and cathode in a molten state. Other patents to Kummer et al using similar arrangements are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,036 and 3,413,150.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,558 by Charbonnier et al teaches a primary cell which uses a .beta.-alumina electrolyte with a transition metal fluoride cathode and an anode of alkali or alkaline-earth metal alloy in liquid phase. The anode is comprised of at least two metals having a solid/liquid boundary at a relatively low operating temperature not more than about 100.degree. C.